The project is concerned with the development of analytical procedures using differential pulse polarography for the determination of N-nitrosamines in various products and body fluids. The various factors influencing these methods will be examined. Procedures using column separations coupled with the differential pulse technique will be developed to increase sensitivity. Concurrent with the development of the analytical procedures work will continue on the role of ascorbic acid in the prevention of nitrosamine formation and in the destruction of nitrosamines. A method will be developed for total nitrosamine analysis and will be applied to metabolic studies in animals.